Reunion
by dreamstar1995
Summary: High school reunions are horrible right? Bella's turns out pretty amazing. Fluff. HEA


"Oh my gosh Bella!" a voice called behind me.

I swung around and was almost bowled over by a tall blonde figure I knew to be Rosalie Cullen nee Hale. Her arms wrapped around me and prevented me from reaching out to her as well. The hug lasted a few minutes before she pulled back.

"Are you back in town for the reunion?" she asked happily.

I shook my head. "No I'm here on vacation. I didn't know the reunion was this week."

"Well it is and you should come. I'm sure everyone would be glad to see you again." Rose smiled at me. I had grown since we last saw each other and I could now look into her eyes instead of up at her.

"I don't know" I started, trying to think of an excuse.

"Please I promise it will be fun" I relented at her puppy dog look and told her I would. She left me with a smile while I dreaded the party. High school was very hard for me. I was slightly overweight and got made fun of a lot, though not by Rose or her family.

I carried my groceries back to my house and was greeted by three children screaming for food.

"They were wonderful Bella but I need to get home." Mrs. Renner, the old lady next door, said as she waved goodbye to get back to her new boyfriend.

"Alexis, J.J., and Carlissa the sooner you help me get the groceries put away the sooner you eat." With my words my children sprang into action and I had pasta boiling on the stove soon after.

"Mommy Aunt Nessie said that we could have a sleepover with Willie and Missy can we Mommy?" Alexis asked pouting along with her brother and sister.

"Let me talk to Aunt Nessie." I said and held my hand out for the phone. I talked to the girl I considered my sister-in-law for a while and found that the night she wanted my kids was the night of the reunion and now I really had no excuse not to go.

My children celebrated when I gave a positive response and chattered all through dinner.

The night of the reunion dawned on me too early for my liking and I slipped on a slimming navy wrap dress with some modest jewelry and waited with my kids for Jake and Vanessa to pick them up.

"You look pretty Mommy" JJ my little charmer told me. I gave his head a sloppy kiss and thanked him.

Soon after, Jake rang the doorbell and collected my kids. He finally left when I promised to tell him and Nessie the details of my night later.

I spent my drive in silence, nervous over tonight's impending drama.

When I got to my old high school, Rose and Emmett greeted me at the door. They stuck by my side and led me to a table where Edward was sitting with a drink in his hand. He looked more gorgeous than I remembered. I waved when we reached him and let him draw me into a hug.

"It's so good to see you Bella" his musical voice crooned to me.

"It's good to see you too Edward." I replied softly.

He pulled out my seat for me and we enjoyed a meal full of catching up conversation. I didn't tell them much about me because I hated talking about myself. However, I didn't have the choice of discretion when a nasally voice rang out behind me to ruin my night.

Rose, Emmett, Edward, and I stood and turned to face Lauren and Jessica.

"Well if isn't the chubby swan." Lauren laughed at me. "You're not so chubby anymore" she made some implication that was lost on me.

"I think Bella looks pretty damn good if you ask me" Emmett and Rose spoke almost on top of each other. I laughed as my eyes widened at the two of them.

"She clearly hasn't had kids" Lauren snorted.

"Actually Lauren, I have three beautiful children." I smiled softly as I thought of my angels. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed I had Emmett, Rose, and Edward's full attention if their wide eyes were any indication.

"Well you probably have a horrible, low-paying job, and no baby daddy." Lauren said snottily.

"That is true my children's father, my husband of five years is no longer around because he gave his life for the freedom of all of us and our country. As for my job, have you heard of the author B. M. Walker?"

Jessica spoke for the first time, with a squeaky, "yes" that almost overpowered Rose's.

"Well those are my books and I am able to stay home with my children when I need to, so I think my job is pretty incredible and it makes me happy."

"Unlike your job Lauren, or should I call you Candi like the emcee did at Jasper's bachelor party last week?" Emmett raised his eyebrows at her. Laurens face turned bright red and she went storming away from our group.

Edward pulled me out on the dance floor after that and when he had pulled me closer he whispered, "You're incredible Bella."

I smiled and whispered a thank you enjoying the peace that continued for a few more songs. "This is exactly like senior prom. Only you would ask me to dance." I smiled up at his handsome face.

"I have a confession Bella" he said looking more guilty as time went on.

"What?" I asked, keeping my face neutral.

"Boys did want to ask you to dance at prom, but I just wanted you all to myself and didn't let them."

I smiled up at this beautiful man. I rose on my tiptoes and kissed him like I had wanted to at prom ten years ago.

We spent the rest of the night talking and I am proud to announce that we have gotten married three months ago and are expecting a baby in another seven. Who knew that only good could come from a reunion I dreaded so much.


End file.
